Stalker
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Sting se sente o mais ridículo dos stalkers enquanto persegue Lucy Heartphilia pelas ruas de Magnólia.
1. Chapter 1

_Short-fic em três capítulos._

* * *

 **01 – Perseguidor**

;

Sting não sabe quando ou como aquilo começou — se por um feitiço barato, pelo que as pessoas chamam de "química" ou por imaginação sua —, mas o fato é que ele anda pensando bem mais do que deveria em uma única garota. Na garota mais bonita de toda Magnólia — que a Donzela o perdoasse — e que tem o sorriso mais encantador que ele já viu. Na garota que usa sempre as roupas mais sexys. Na garota que tem aparecido em todos os seus sonhos quentes e molhados. Na garota que nunca lhe dirigiu mais do que sorrisos e palavras gentis, e que por isso mesmo lhe dá mais vontade de tê-la.

Lucy Heartphilia.

Ele não entende como isso pode ter acontecido.

E sentado em seu posto de mestre no salão principal da Sabertooth, sozinho consigo mesmo, Sting deixa escapar uma risada nervosa e baixinha como alguém que cometeu um crime e que está cansado de atormentar-se. Ele se pergunta por quanto tempo ainda pretende se enganar e nega com a cabeça algo que só foi dito naquele mundo que se revolve dentro dele. Não importa o quanto tente manter-se longe daquela ideia — ela já o tomou por completo.

Sting sabe que não há mais volta.

E finalmente toma uma decisão.

Se é para se queimar, que seja com motivo.

* * *

Então ele passa a persegui-la — a toda hora e para qualquer lugar. Discretamente, esgueira-se pelos cantos enquanto Lucy caminha pela calçada, os saltos altos dela fazendo barulho sobre o chão de pedra. Confunde-se entre as pessoas e vendedores de verduras que anunciam aos gritos tomates e repolhos e tenta não perdê-la de vista no meio de toda aquela gente irritante. Carrega consigo um jornal amarfanhado da semana passada e finge lê-lo sempre que ela olha na sua direção. E reza para que Lucy simplesmente continue seguindo em frente. Arrasta-se atrás dela rápido e silencioso como uma sombra e, ao mesmo tempo em que anseia estar cada vez mais perto, teme ser descoberto.

Sua vida depende daquilo e ele nem mesmo entende por que.

Sting se sente o mais ridículo dos stalkers.

* * *

Quando Lucy está na guilda, ele encontra um modo de empoleirar-se no telhado da Fairy Tail e de espiá-la lá de cima por uma fresta. Imagina o quão estúpido vai parecer se alguém o descobrir ali, mas a vontade de vê-la é sempre maior. Então ele arrisca. Apesar do sol escaldante sobre as costas, sente a boca ficando molhada ao observá-la sentada ao bar numa conversa com Mirajane, as pernas cruzadas — aquelas pernas brancas e bem torneadas que despertam em Sting pensamentos obscenos — e o decote da blusa parecendo bem maior visto de cima. Tentador.

Lucy solta uma risada e Sting sente os pelos dos braços ficando de pé.

E suspira desolado.

Como ele, o Dragão Branco da Sabertooth, pôde ter sido vencido sem nem mesmo ter começado a lutar?

* * *

Ele a vê andando com Juvia em direção à Fairy Hills e percebe, intrigado, como elas conversam num tom quase cúmplice e soltam risadinhas suspeitas. Não está perto o suficiente para escutar o que elas dizem, mas aposta que estão falando sobre homens. Sting sabe que garotas gostam de falar sobre esse tipo de estupidez e se pergunta quem é o cara capaz de fazer Lucy sorrir daquele modo — sobre Juvia, não há mistério algum e ele também não se importa com ela.

Elas param em frente à vitrine de uma loja de roupas e Sting mais uma vez põe em prática a tática do jornal — agora aperfeiçoada, pois ele fez um pequeno furo no papel para poder espiar através dele. Senta-se num banco do outro lado da rua e ergue o jornal na altura do rosto.

E a observa.

Vê quando Lucy apoia uma mão sobre o quadril de curvas perigosas e se inclina para frente, entretida com algo na vitrine. Sting sente o rosto esquentar porque a saia de Lucy é tão curta que ele quase pode ver o que há debaixo dela. Ele presta atenção a cada movimento daquela garota com uma concentração digna de um verdadeiro maníaco perseguidor. Ela endireita o corpo e afasta os cabelos para trás de um ombro num gesto despretensioso. Segura um cotovelo enquanto conversa e move distraidamente o salto da sandália sobre a calçada como se estivesse esmagando um inseto.

Um inseto que bem poderia ser Sting — porque é como ele se sente agora.

Então as duas se afastam da loja e continuam andando sob o sol da tarde.

E Sting se prepara para ir atrás.

* * *

De todas as garotas que poderiam flagrar Sting infiltrado em Fairy Hills — convenientemente escondido atrás da cortina do quarto de Lucy —, ele teme apenas uma. Erza Scarlet. Ele não quer imaginar o que pode acontecer se ela pegá-lo ali, aquela que chamam de Titânia, e receia o som da própria respiração. Ouve o som dos passos de Lucy pelo quarto, das molas da cama afundando e das sandálias sendo jogadas ao chão, e a voz dela cantarolando uma melodia qualquer.

Sting está morrendo de vontade de espiar o outro lado, mas controla-se.

Justo ele, que sempre dá tudo de si.

As molas da cama gemem outra vez quando Lucy se levanta. Ela abre uma porta que ele imagina ser a do banheiro e então sua voz fica mais distante. Sting fecha os olhos com força e tenta não imaginá-la nua em uma banheira, mas é simplesmente impossível. Ele quer vê-la e _precisa_ vê-la. Cada parte de seu corpo e cada gota de seu sangue necessita disso e sua consciência não tem chance alguma.

Ele sai de trás da cortina quando ouve o som da água caindo da torneira. A porta do banheiro está entreaberta e as roupas de Lucy penduradas no trinco — o que lhe provoca um aperto esquisito no peito. Nuvens brancas de vapor e um cheiro perfumado escapam para o interior do quarto e envolvem Sting como um suspiro. Absorto, ele só consegue pensar em tudo o que daria para poder entrar naquela banheira e tomar aquela mulher para si.

 _Lucy._

Silencioso como um gato, ele se aproxima da porta e espia através da cortina de vapor. E sente o coração suspenso. Ela está submersa até a altura dos seios, os cabelos presos num coque alto e os joelhos aparecendo sob a espuma branca. Os pés estão apoiados na borda oposta da banheira. Lucy está de costas para a porta e Sting agradece mentalmente por isso, pois assim ela não pode ver como ele parece tolo naquele momento.

Fascinado como uma criança apaixonada por um doce que não pode ter.

Lucy ergue um dos braços e desliza sobre a pele uma esponja coberta de espuma. Do pulso até o ombro e então para o pescoço, escorregando para a nuca. Depois, a esponja desce até as curvas graciosas dos seios e Sting quase grita em desespero por não poder vê-la de frente e por inteiro. Agarrando os próprios cabelos, ele pensa que ela é _tão linda_ e que ele só quer beijar cada parte de seu corpo molhado.

Sting está decidido a não mover-se dali até que o banho termine e que Lucy se levante da banheira para alcançar a toalha, mas batidas na porta do quarto e uma voz feminina o arrancam de seu momento de contemplação.

— Lu-chan! Você está aí?

Praguejando consigo mesmo — por que algo tinha _sempre_ que dar errado? — e sentindo na pele a dor de deixar para trás aquela garota imersa em espuma e desejo, Sting leva dois segundos para afastar a cortina e saltar pela janela do quarto. Num momento ele está espanando as folhas e gravetos da roupa — porque caiu sobre o jardim de Fairy Hills — com um nervosismo afetado e no outro andando tranquilamente pelas ruas de Magnólia, as mãos nos bolsos e a expressão mais fingida de que está tudo bem.

Sting decide que, por hoje, já chega de perseguições.

* * *

;

 _Gostou? Comenta. *-*~_


	2. Chapter 2

**02 – Ciúmes**

;

Sting percebe que a vida de um stalker pode facilmente se tornar um inferno quando vê Natsu Dragneel colocar um braço sobre os ombros de Lucy. Os dois estão conversando diante da guilda e Natsu está tentando convencê-la sobre alguma coisa com aquele seu sorriso de quem está sempre de bem com o mundo.

Que cara irritante.

De trás de uma árvore, Sting sente queimar por dentro uma vontade imensa de acertar Natsu com um _Hakuryu no Hoko_ * e de mandá-lo para bem longe, o que seria até mesmo divertido — faz tempo que ele não entra em uma briga de verdade —, mas então Lucy o empurra e o ameaça com o punho antes deixá-lo falando sozinho. E Sting sente-se amolecer num sorriso aliviado.

Sente-se vitorioso.

E é claro que não pode deixar de esfregar sua superioridade na cara de Natsu.

— Ei, kisama!

Sting tem um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto se aproxima e Natsu franze o cenho.

— Sting. O que você quer?

— Você parece péssimo.

— Não é da sua conta!

— Olhe como fala comigo, _kuso!*_

E bastam apenas algumas palavras cuspidas para que Sting ative a _White Drive_ * e Natsu comece a queimar, literalmente. Nenhum dos dois tem qualquer motivo plausível para entrar em uma briga, mas não importa, porque Natsu está sempre pronto para destruir o que estiver pela frente e porque Sting jamais dispensa um desafio — e às vezes, como agora, chega mesmo a procurá-lo.

Enquanto luz e chamas se enfrentam, contudo, Sting só tem um pensamento.

Lucy é sua.

* * *

Com o rosto apoiado em uma mão e um olhar gelado de tédio, Sting pensa em quão inconveniente Erza foi ao se meter em seu acerto de contas com Natsu e acabar com a diversão. Pensa que aquela mulher não tem mesmo qualquer senso de humor. Enquanto isso, Yukino faz um curativo em um de seus braços. Embora Sting tenha tentado impedi-la porque ele obviamente não quer perder tempo com um arranhão sem importância, ela insistiu.

Mulheres.

 _Sim_. Mulheres! Uma ideia se acende no escuro.

— Já que você quer ajudar... — ele começa. — Eu tenho um pedido para você.

— O que é?

Mas então Sting abre um sorriso que lhe dá arrepios e ela quase se arrepende de ter perguntado.

* * *

— Mas... Eu não sei se devo fazer algo assim...

— Bobagem. — ele diz. — É só uma brincadeira.

— Mas a Lucy é minha amiga...

Sting ignora os resmungos de Yukino e continua a arrastando por um braço pela rua. O sol está se pondo e ele tem certeza de que Lucy está no restaurante do Velho Yajima — a espionou o suficiente para saber que é seu restaurante favorito em toda Magnólia. Ele quer saber como ela reagirá ao vê-lo com outra garota, se sentirá ciúmes como ele sente.

Não é justo que apenas ele passe por ridículo.

— O que todos vão pensar e...

Só então Sting percebe que Yukino ainda está reclamando, para e a segura firme pelos braços. E a encara de um modo que a faz pensar que seu mestre perdeu o juízo.

— Yukino.

— Sim?

— Apenas sorria.

— Mas eu...

— _Sorria_.

Uma ordem.

Ela respira fundo e se concentra na missão — porque é isso o que Sting faz parecer. E abre um sorriso trêmulo e incapaz de convencer. Um sorriso que, em comparação com o de Sting, orgulhoso e sensual, assusta as pessoas que estão no restaurante. Um sorriso que definha quando ele a aperta pela cintura em um abraço e que se assemelha a uma careta de constrangimento quando o olhar curioso de Lucy os alcança. Yukino se pergunta, chocada consigo mesma, o que não é capaz de fazer por um amigo desesperado.

Parado na porta do restaurante com Yukino — que não está sorrindo _direito_ —, Sting percebe como todos os olhares convergem para eles, inclusive o de Lucy, sentada a uma mesa com Levy, e fica satisfeito. Não consegue decidir se ela parece mais intrigada ou incomodada, a boca meio aberta de surpresa e o canudo do suco a meio caminho dos lábios, mas entende que o resultado foi positivo.

Então dá meia volta e arrasta Yukino para longe dali.

* * *

Sting pragueja irritado quando percebe que está agitado demais para dormir. Depois de ter se virado na cama de um lado para o outro sem conseguir pegar no sono, ele se põe de pé, veste-se outra vez e sai para o escuro da rua. É quase madrugada e não há ninguém ali fora além dele, o mestre da Sabertooth, andando empertigado sob as luzes dos postes ao longo da calçada.

Ele respira o ar úmido da noite e se faz perguntas que não sabe responder. Tem consciência de que tem agido como um tolo e feito coisas estúpidas por mero instinto. Não entende por que foi se apaixonar por uma garota que não lhe deu o mínimo motivo para tanto. Tudo o que Sting sabe é que a simples lembrança de Lucy o atormenta.

Ao perceber que está próximo de Fairy Hills, ele acelera o passo e enfim avista o dormitório feminino da Fairy Tail. Quase todas as janelas estão escuras. Apenas uma, que ele conhece muito bem, permanece iluminada. A janela do quarto de Lucy. Parado no meio da rua escura, ele se pergunta o que ela pode estar fazendo tão tarde. Sente o impulso de subir até lá e espiar para dentro, por entre a cortina, mas então pensa que ela pode estar com alguém e o sangue subitamente ferve nas veias.

Talvez ela esteja com Natsu, aquele moleque maldito.

Sting cerra os punhos e decide que, se Natsu Dragneel estiver mesmo naquele quarto, com a _sua_ garota, ele lhe dará uma surra tão grande que todas as guildas de Fiore vão ficar sabendo, e não importa que Erza ou qualquer outra pessoa queira entrar na briga, Sting vai terminar as coisas dessa vez.

Contudo, a cortina tremula e ele desperta daquele estado letárgico a tempo de recuar para as sombras e de ver a figura de Lucy surgir da janela. Ela debruça-se sobre o parapeito, apoia o queixo em uma mão e olha para o céu estrelado parecendo especialmente pensativa. Silêncio. Sting sente a respiração vacilar quando se dá conta de que ela está sozinha e sorri ao perceber que está sendo um idiota outra vez.

Um idiota que não sabe o que fazer agora.

Então simplesmente espera.

E a deseja com todo o seu ser.

No fim, depois de um tempo que parece ter se espichado até o infinito, Sting a vê desaparecer por trás da cortina e desligar a luz. Então ele toma seu próprio rumo, apesar da vontade de ficar e de se infiltrar outra vez naquele quarto só para vê-la dormir. E enquanto caminha de volta para a Sabertooth, entende que aquilo não pode continuar.

* * *

;

* Hakuryu no Hoko: Rugido do Dragão Branco, uma das técnicas de Sting.

* Kuso: xingamento semelhante a "droga" ou "merda".

* White Drive: uma técnica que amplifica as habilidades de Sting e o envolve em uma aura branca de luz.


	3. Chapter 3

_Último capítulo._

* * *

 **03 – Covarde**

;

Definitivamente, Sting precisa tomar uma decisão.

Depois que Yukino contou para toda Sabertooth que ele está a fim de Lucy Heartphilia na esperança de salvar a própria honra — a cena no restaurante do Velho Yajima lhe rendera certos aborrecimentos —, todos parecem olhá-lo de um modo esquisito. Soltam risadinhas e cochicham às suas costas, os mais descarados ousam até mesmo lhe perguntar se ele e Lucy estão mesmo juntos, sem contar nos olhares sugestivos e irritantes de Rogue. Essas coisas o deixam vermelho de raiva e o fazem expulsar qualquer um aos berros.

Nem mesmo Lector se atreve a tocar no assunto.

Sting se pergunta se aquilo já chegou aos ouvidos de Lucy e estremece.

* * *

Quando Sting se cansa de todos aqueles olhares e se tranca em seu escritório particular, sozinho na própria frustração, Rogue desiste de bater na porta e, transformando-se em sombras, passa pelo buraco da fechadura. Sting rola os olhos numa careta de tédio ao vê-lo materializar-se no meio do cômodo.

— O que foi agora?

Rogue tem aquela expressão impessoal de sempre quando se senta na cadeira estofada diante da mesa de mogno e apoia os cotovelos sobre os braços da cadeira, revestidos de couro macio. De calcanhares cruzados sobre a mesa, Sting o encara e espera que ele comece a falar sobre o assunto do dia na Sabertooth.

— O que você está fazendo? — Rogue pergunta.

— O que _você_ está fazendo?

— Estou tentando entender como você pode ser tão idiota.

Sting franze o cenho e pensa que a "cara de paisagem" de Rogue parece especialmente irritante. Como ele próprio também não sabe como é capaz de ser tão estúpido e de se expor ao ridículo como vem fazendo nos últimos dias e como não há nada que possa dizer em sua defesa, Sting desvia o olhar para a janela ao seu lado e permanece em silêncio.

— Por que você não fala logo pra ela?

Sting solta uma risada que pretende ser debochada, mas que soa nervosa.

— O que você acha? Ei, Lucy? Tudo bem? Então, que tal a gente ficar juntos?

— Convide-a pra sair.

— Ela vai me dispensar!

— Como você pode saber?

Sem perceber, Sting parte ao meio um lápis que tinha na mão. E age como costuma agir naquele tipo de situação, quando se sente acuado: torna-se agressivo. É um instinto de defesa, algo involuntário que ele não sabe controlar. Sua resposta a sentir-se pressionado é pressionar também, como se com isso pudesse desviar de si o foco do problema.

— Por que você não chama _Yukino_ pra sair se acha tão simples?!

Rogue é pego num sobressalto como se alguém o tivesse batido e sente o rosto esquentar. Encarando Sting com um olhar a meio caminho entre a incredulidade e a humilhação, levanta-se e vai até a porta do escritório com passos pesados, puxa a maçaneta com tanta força que acaba por arrancá-la da madeira. Antes de sair, Rogue olha uma ultima vez para aquele que chama de gêmeo, mas que é o seu oposto.

— Você é um covarde. — Rogue diz.

E bate a porta atrás de si.

 _Covarde_. Sting sente como aquela palavra queima fundo dentro de si e joga os pedaços do lápis partido na direção da porta. Maldito Rogue. Ele pensa que pode ser mesmo um idiota, mas não um covarde. Preferiria morrer a ser visto como covarde pela própria guilda e pela garota que ama.

E ele vai provar isso.

* * *

É quase noite e Lucy está sentada à escrivaninha do quarto, tentando escrever o último capítulo de um romance. Contudo, as palavras parecem engasgadas na mente e ela suspira, fechando o caderno. Por hoje, aquelas linhas são tudo o que ela escreverá. Talvez amanhã se sinta mais inspirada. Está empurrando a cadeira para trás quando ouve um ruído vindo da janela e deixa o queixo cair em espanto ao perceber quem está ali.

 _Sting_.

Ele pragueja baixinho ao espremer-se através da janela para dentro do quarto e tem um olhar estranho quando a encara. Um olhar forte e decidido que poderia atravessá-la, mas que se detém em seu rosto. Um olhar que sabe o que quer. Então ele vence a distância que os separa — Lucy levanta-se involuntariamente da cadeira — e a segura pelos braços. Seu toque é firme, mas delicado. O calor de seus corpos em contato faz com que o coração de Lucy estremeça e com que ela entenda o que está acontecendo ali.

Ela percebe que finalmente chegou o momento.

Depois de tê-la perseguido dia e noite sem saber que ela também o via, que achava graça daquele jornal virado de cabeça para baixo e que se segurava para não rir, que andava o dobro do caminho sem necessidade apenas para que ele pudesse persegui-la um pouco mais, que mostrava-se de propósito e que gostava de tê-lo por perto, Lucy compreende que Sting se decidiu — e que ambos querem o mesmo.

Então ela sorri.

E ele entende — o coração doendo dentro do peito — que é um sorriso que diz "sim". Há aquele brilho quente em seus olhos quando ele inclina-se e a beija. Os lábios dela abrem passagem e as línguas se tocam num beijo intenso e molhado, num beijo que tem sede. Num beijo que não quer mais acabar. Lucy geme baixinho quando Sting aperta-lhe a cintura e fecha uma mão sobre seus cabelos, acima da nuca. Ela pendura-se em seu pescoço e ele a pressiona contra uma parede.

A noite é longa e nada precisa ser dito.

Ao contrário do romance que Lucy está escrevendo, este está só começando.

* * *

;

 _Gostou? Comenta. *-*~_


End file.
